Annabeth Florrick
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky. Background Born Annabeth Rose Peta Florrick on February 11th 1987 via an emergency c-section to Elizabeth Rose Mara and her high school/college sweetheart; Peter Florrick. A few days after Anna's birth, Elizabeth died from a post surgery clot. After that moment, there was a war between Jackie Florrick and the Maras as to who would raise Anna until Peter had finished his studies. Finally Peter decided that it would be the Maras, because they needed Anna to help get over the death of their daughter. When she was eight, Anna went to live with her newly married father. From that moment, she lived with him and his wife, soon to be joined by a younger half-brother and sister. Later Years After becoming a lawyer, Anna went to work in divorce law office. Briefly visiting her stepmother at her office, Anna met and fell for Blake Calamar. After beginning a brief affair with him, she is told by Kalinda that he is a liar and he has been sleeping with other women. So Anna decided to help get Blake back for making a fool of her. Sometime later, she has another brief relationship, this time with Will Gardner but breaks it off with him when she realises he was in love with Alicia. Pregnancy ''' Around about the same time, she meets Finn Polmar in a case. She becomes entangled in Will's life once more when she collapses at during her closing statement for her client. Finn remains by her side as he wanted to make sure she was well. But the doctor informs Anna that she is pregnant. Anna tries many times to tell Will but never quite manages until moments before the Jeffrey Grant case, she blurts it out. Following him inside, she sits at the back of the room watching him for some clue as to how he felt about the news. But gunfire rang out and Anna ducked for cover instead of running. Covering her ears like a child, she didn't snap out of it until a policeman helped her up and she saw Will being wheeled out. Her hand instinctively went to her still flat stomach and she knew Will was dead. Months passed and she visited Finn everyday, until one day, he admitted that his wife had stopped visiting after asking for a divorce. He said that he would never ask her to be his lawyer because of the attraction he felt for her and visa versa. A few weeks after a quiet divorce, Finn whisked Anna away to Martha's Vineyard and asked her to marry him whilst they were there before the baby was born. Agreeing with the fantasy, Anna gave birth the following month as Mrs Polmar to Willa Zoie Florrick Polmar in honour of her biological father. '''Calling Time After a year, Anna found herself expecting again. This time with her husband’s child. But a spanner was thrown in the works when it was revealed to her that Finn had started to develop an attraction for her stepmother. Calling time on their marriage, Anna began to wonder how she would cope with being a single mother. Her younger sister Grace offered to babysit whenever she needed it, seeing how hard Anna was trying to cope. After the birth of her second daughter named Lucy Elizabeth, Anna found herself falling once again for her estranged husband and visa versa, and the pair decided to give their marriage another shot.